


Let's Be Our Own Stars

by plushlarry



Series: Hearts and Stars [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, fluffship, i really love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum was too busy with everything but he soon found a star that made him smile and made him fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Our Own Stars

Im Jaebum slams the door shut, ignoring the 'what the hell, man?' from a pouty Jackson who thinks he lost his chance with Mark because of his best friend.  
"Jackson."  
"What?" Jackson asks.  
"Remember when you told me that you saw the most beautiful person you've ever seen?" Jaebum says slowly.  
"Mark? By the way, I will never forgive you for ruining my chance with him Im Jaebum. No more free lunches, you hear me? I still can't believe you told him all about that! You-"  
"I think I saw the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on." Jaebum declares.  
"-really should just keep your mou- wait. Hold on. Wait, wait... What did you say?"  
~  
Im Jaebum's tolerance for stupidity is getting below zero. They have a deadline, okay? Why are people so good at procrastination? His heavy sighs filled the room.  
"Jaebum, is something wrong?" Jinyoung asks his friend.  
"Nothing." Jaebum snaps and Jinyoung clicks his tongue.  
“Don’t you pull an attitude on me, Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung says, crossing his arms.  
“I'm just- doesn't anyone do their assigned jobs on time? We only have a week before the deadline and there's not much articles yet here on my table for me to edit!” Jaebum whines and Jinyoung thinks Jaebum is close to crying.  
“Calm down, okay? You'll get wrinkles early.” Jinyoung replies. He's really worried about his friend. They knew each other for as long as they can remember. Their houses were right next to each other and although Jaebum looks like the tough one between the two, it's quite the opposite. “How about some rest?”  
“Do you think I can rest while worrying about our campus paper?” Jaebum throws at Jinyoung.  
“Do you think your work will be good if you've got those tired eyes and cranky self?” Jinyoung fires back. “You look like you're not getting some sleep. Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, Jae.”  
Jaebum's eyes widen and his cheeks are now flushed “Nothing’s wrong.”  
“Tell that to someone else and hope they'll believe you.” Jinyoung narrows his eyes. Suddenly, the door opens.  
“Jinyoung-hyung! These are the past issues that you asked from the library. Mrs. Kim sent me. She's quite busy there because midterms are coming up.” Choi Youngjae chuckles and Jaebum looks in awe.  
“Thanks, Youngjae.” Jinyoung smiles back because who wouldn't smile back to Youngjae? Jinyoung turns to Jaebum and arches an eyebrow. “Im Jaebum. Close your mouth.”  
“What?” Jaebum says dumbly.  
“I said you're drooling. Stop it.” Jinyoung replies and Jaebum sees the mirth in Jebum's eyes. “Oh, Youngjae. This is Im Jaebum. I believe I mentioned him to you before? He's my childhood friend who attached himself to me since the beginning of time. Jaebum, this is Choi Youngjae. He's my friend from the College of Music. I honestly can’t believe I’m just doing this now. It’s probably because Jaebum doesn’t really socialize much.”  
“I socialize, Park Jinyoung.” Jaebum defends himself.  
“Right. With your laptop and books.” Jinyoung sniggers.  
“I think I've met you before, when you were with Mark-hyung. I haven't properly introduced myself. Sorry about that. And sorry for glaring at you. It's nice to properly meet you now.” Youngjae grins and Jaebum feels like he can't breathe.  
“Y-you too.” Jaebum replies quickly.  
“Can I ask you a favor?” Jinyoung asks Youngjae.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Can you accompany Jaebum outside and walk him back to his dorm room? He's roommates with Jackson. He's not feeling well today. If it's not a bother to you.” Jinyoung pulls his best puppy eyes.  
“Of course. Mrs. Kim told me I can go home after dropping by here and I've got no classes left for today anyways.”  
Jaebum suddenly had the urge to throw Jinyoung out of the window (and thank him with a hug but as if he would do or even admit that).  
~  
Jaebum trails behind Youngjae as they walked towards his dorm. Jaebum watched Youngjae flipping through his Astronomy book and humming happily in a tune that's quite familiar. Just then, Youngjae trips and lands flat on his ass, his bag sliding across the floor and the book came flying on his head.  
“Oh my god, are you okay? Wait that was stupid. Here let me help you out.” Jaebum holds his hand out to Youngjae who looks at him through his book like a kicked puppy.  
“I'm sorry.” Youngjae whispers as Jaebum hands him his bag.  
“It’s alright.” Jaebum smiles. He looks down on his feet and sees the reason behind Youngjae's fall. He kneels down and reaches out to tie Youngjae's shoelaces.  
“What are you-oh.” Youngjae stood there frozen as Jaebum fixed his shoelaces.  
“There you go. Be careful next time, alright?” Jaebum says as he got up and they started walking again.  
“I'm sorry.” Youngjae repeats and his cheeks are already tinted red.  
“What are you being sorry for?” Jaebum asks.  
“I'm such a clumsy mess. Jinyoung-hyung and Mark-hyung always tells me to be careful but I can't help it.” Youngjae replies sadly.  
“I think they're just a bit worried about you.” Jaebum offers to which Youngjae smiled.  
“I know but I don't want to worry them always.” Youngjae admits. Jaebum nods in understanding. Just then, Youngjae winces. Jaebum finally sees the wound on Youngjae's left elbow. Jaebum reaches out for his bag and pulled out a colorful band-aid and rubbing alcohol. He pulls Youngjae to the side and carefully cleans Youngjae's wound.  
“You weren't supposed to see that.” Youngjae laughs awkwardly and Jaebum narrows his eyes at him.  
“Well I should see that. You can't hide your wound and don't clean it or else you'll get it infected.” Jaebum scolds him and Youngjae looks like a kicked puppy once again.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Don’t say that again. Accidents happen.” Jaebum says trying to comfort Youngjae who looks like he’s on the verge of crying. “It happens to everyone. Including me.”  
“I’m really sor—thanks for patching me up, hyung.” Youngjae says in a cute tiny voice and Jaebum can’t help but chuckle.  
“No big deal. How about I walk you to your dorm instead? I hear yours and Mark’s place is just near mine and Jackson’s.” Jaebum offers.  
“But Jinyoung-hyung told me you’re not feeling well so I need to walk you to your place.” Youngjae says.  
“I’m not sick, though. He just told you that because he thinks I’m overworking myself.” Jaebum assures him.  
“Well, it looks like you’re really tired.” Youngjae observes.  
“I’ll admit… I’m kinda tired.” Jaebum chuckles. “It’s midterms and there’s the deadline for the campus paper and the inter-college basketball game is fast approaching. So all in all, I’m really a busy person. That’s why maybe we just properly met each other now.”  
“Ohhh, you play in our basketball team? I didn’t know…” Youngjae remarks.  
“I’m not that good though.” Jaebum says, embarrassed.  
“I bet you’re good.” Youngjae replies with a huge grin. “Tell me more about yourself and I’ll tell mine. I think we need to catch up with each other because this is definitely overdue.”  
“Only if you let me walk you to your place?”  
“So we go back here again?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fiiiine.”  
~  
“Youngjae?” Mark calls out.  
“Yes, hyung?” Youngjae replies.  
“You’ve been staring into space for the last twenty minutes and you’re tapping your pen on your desk. It’s kinda noisy. Is something bothering you?” Mark asks.  
“Nothing.” Youngjae says, quite defensively. He turns away and mindlessly touching his injury earlier.  
“Are you sure?” Mark prods because that’s what he always do when it comes to stubborn Youngjae.  
“Yes.” Youngjae insists with a frown.  
“Okay. If you say so. But just to remind you, I’m here as your friend. If something is bothering you, I’m right here.” Mark tells him and Youngjae sighs.  
“Fine.” Youngjae exhales. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me earlier. Like, outside I’m just normal. Talking, laughing, falling down and landing on my butt-“  
“Yup. Sounds just like you.” Mark butts in.  
“Hyung.”  
“Okay, okay. Go on.”  
“But then, inside I feel like something’s wrong? Like my heart is beating so fast? Like I’ve run in a marathon, you know? And then I feel light-headed and my cheeks are feeling warm and sometimes I just freeze on the spot and I don’t know why.” Youngjae finishes.  
“Well… what were you doing earlier?” Mark asks.  
“Well, I’m at the library after classes earlier since I volunteered as a student assistant there. After sorting out the returned books, Mrs. Kim sent me to give the materials that Jinyoung-hyung asked for before going back here so I did. Then I met Jaebum-hyung. The one whom I saw talking to you when you were upset about Jackson hyung? Then Jinyoung-hyung asked me to accompany Jaebum-hyung to his dorms because he’s not feeling really well but I slipped and embarrassed myself in front of Jaebum-hyung but he patched me up real nice. See this band-aid? It was from him. And then he insisted that he’ll just accompany me here instead of the other way around. We talked about ourselves along the way and I didn’t notice we were already here. I let him inside and we talked some more before he left and that’s just about it.” Youngjae stops and slumps to his bed.  
“Youngjae.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you feel a bit disappointed when Jaebum left?” Mark carefully questions.  
“A bit, yeah. Why?”  
“Nothing.”  
~  
“Jackson, what do you do when you like someone?” Jaebum asks out of the blue.  
“Huh?” Jackson looks up from his laptop and faced Jaebum.  
“Instead of hopelessly pining for Mark before.” Jaebum says.  
“Shut up. You’re asking help from me and you still had to insult me?” Jackson glares at his friend across the room.  
“What do you generally do?” Jaebum asks again.  
“Well,” Jackson starts dramatically, putting a hand under his chin. “Usually people compliments them on some way like ‘Hey, you look good today’ or something like ‘Wow, you’re a genius’. Sort of like that. Just easy going stuff. But if they are a bit shy, they give them gifts like flowers and candies.”  
“I see.”  
“Why are you asking, Jaebum?” Jackson smirks as he loomed in front Jaebum.  
“Nothing.”  
“You’re so gonna tell me who you’re crushing on. Come on! I told you about Mark!” Jackson pleads with his puppy dog eyes and Jaebum resists the urge to smack him on the face.  
“I didn’t ask for you to tell me, though.” Jaebum retaliates.  
“Come ooooon. I’m going to poke you until you tell me who. I let your ‘Remember when you told me that you saw the most beautiful person you've ever seen?’ slide before Jaebum. It ain’t gonna happen now!” And true to his word, Jackson continues to poke Jaebum from his sides to his cheek. Jaebum sighs and gave up after half an hour because Jackson is really persistent.  
“Fine. It’s Choi Youngjae.” Jaebum squeaks out and Jackson looks at him.  
“Aww, you two would be so cute together! That’s the Youngjae that lives with Mark, right? Oh my god, are you blushing Jaebum? I can’t believe—that’s so cute. Look at you, all grown up. You’re so red on the face Jaebum. That’s so adorable.” Jackson coos and Jaebum swats Jackson’s hand who’s pinching his cheeks.  
“Shut. Up.” Jaebum says but he knows he is, indeed, blushing.  
~  
Youngjae frowns at the desk where he puts his school bag before going to his library duty. There's a bouquet of flowers with a tag that has a smiley face on. He sweeps it to the side to give some space for his bag. It kinda annoys Youngjae now because it's been two whole weeks since the start of that mess.  
“Oh? Youngjae-ah.” Jaebum peeks from his seat at the library to see a disgruntled Youngjae (cutely disgruntled, in Jaebum's opinion).  
“Jaebum-hyung,” Youngjae whines.  
“What’s the matter?” Jaebum asks with his face etched with worry.  
“Someone keeps on leaving their shits on my desk for so many days already.” Youngjae crosses his arms on his chest and puffs some air upwards, making his bangs go up. Jaebum kept his facial expression neutral.  
“But these are cupcakes?” Jaebum offers.  
“Yeah and the person who leaves it there doesn't go back to get it. I feel bad that it will just go to waste so I eat it when I'm sure the owner won't get it anymore.” Youngjae replies.  
“Oh.” Jaebum gives him a small smile. At least he’s eating it. He’s going to kill Jackson later for suggesting the idea of leaving chocolates or cupcakes on Youngjae’s table.  
~  
“Just woo him, Im Jaebum.” Jackson says firmly to a sulking Jaebum. “You've got a massive charm, you know? I hear the girls from your college keeps swooning whenever you pass by.”  
“I don't know how to 'woo' someone.” Jaebum groans.  
“What is this about 'wooing' someone?” someone interrupts as the door opened.  
“Oh, Jinyoung.” Jackson greets with a salute. “Jaebum has a huge hard-on for Choi Youngjae.”  
“What did you say?” Jinyoung asks, his eyes blown wide.  
“Jaebum has a massive crush on Choi Youngjae.” Jackson replies.  
“No, no. I heard you. But are you talking about my baby, Choi Youngjae?” Jinyoung asks again.  
“Your baby?!” Both Jackson and Jaebum yelled at the same time.  
“No! Not like that! What the hell. He's like my ultimate youngest son, you know?” Jinyoung clarifies. “Really, Jaebum? This is... Wow... This is new.”  
“I know right? The emotionless Im Jaebum finally fell in love and for the first time he doesn't know what to do about something.” Jackson says, making Jaebum kill him with his eyes but softens when he looked at Jinyoung with pleading eyes.  
“Oh my god, so this is so not a joke, huh?” Jinyoung asks.  
“Jinyoung.” Jackson calls out. “I think he's having an internal breakdown. Please calm him down. Look at him.”  
“Go get some ice cream from the convenience store, Jackson. I think he needs it” Jinyoung says, earning a nod from Jackson who quickly disappeared.  
“Jinyoung I don't know what to do.” Jaebum whines. He is actually whining and Jinyoung can't hide his surprise.  
“Jaebum. Calm down.” Jinyoung instructed sternly before moving in front of Jaebum.  
“WHAT WILL I DO?” Jaebum screams and Jinyoung finally slaps Jaebum at the back of his head.  
“I said calm down, right?” Jinyoung scolds and then he took a deep breath. “First of all, what the hell are you worrying about? I mean you're like one of the best people I know. It's impossible not to like you even if you're a bit difficult and boring sometimes. Don't give me that look, Jaebum. You know it's true. Second, don't try to win someone's heart by pretending to be someone else. Like I said, you’re perfectly okay as the Im Jaebum we know. I know this is all new for you, heck I've been waiting for this moment and I feel like a proud mother to you, but please, stay calm. What happens, happens. Got it? And lastly, do not hurt Youngjae's feelings. That kid is as soft as marshmallow and he has a tendency to put thers before him and think too much about everything. I mean you're my best friend and all but if I ever see you hurt Youngjae I will personally castrate you. And I'm afraid of what Mark will do to you if that happens.”  
“You know I'll never do that.” Jaebum whispers and Jinyoung smiled.  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Could you tell me about Youngjae?” Jaebum requests and Jinyoung agrees because that look in his best friend’s eyes is priceless.  
~  
Youngjae sat on one of the benches with some shade from the trees to eat his sandwich peacefully. He was late again for his first class earlier because he managed to soak his whole bag because his water bottle was open. He rushed back to his dorm to get an extra notebook and pen. He’s quite lucky that Mark doesn’t have a morning class earlier.  
“Hey. You look kind of grumpy so I was thinking twice before approaching you.” Jaebum greets and sat next to Youngjae.  
“Oh. Hi. Just had a bad morning, is all.” Youngjae replies grinning.  
“I found this earlier in the bookstore. I think you might like it.” Jaebum says casually and hands over a small package. Youngjae opens it to see a hard bound book about constellations that he’s been saving up money for. “It’s yours.”  
“But hyung, this costs a lot.” Youngjae responds with unsure eyes.  
“Don’t you like it?” Jaebum asks and begins to worry that Youngjae doesn’t like the book at all.  
“No. I love it a lot hyung. I’m saving money for this book actually.” Youngjae looks down at the book and pressed his fingers between the pages. “Thank you so much, hyung. But this is-“  
“No buts, Youngjae-ah. You told me that you absolutely love anything that has to do with stars so I thought why not give you that.” Jaebum smiles at the cute tinge of pink on Youngjae’s left and right cheeks.  
“Thank you…”  
“You’re welcome. Oh and by the way, why don’t you drop by tomorrow at the gymnasium? We have a practice game.”  
“Uh, sure. If I’m free. What time is it?” Youngjae asks, trying to hide his excitement.  
“About 5 p.m.” Jaebum answers with a bright smile.  
“I think I’m free at that time tomorrow.” Youngjae returns a smile.  
“Good! See you then.” Jaebum waves a goodbye because he still has a class to attend to. Youngjae hugs his new book before opening it to the first page.  
Youngjae-ah,  
I hope you’ll enjoy this book. Let’s watch the stars together one day and educate me about your beloved stars :)  
\- Jaebum-hyung  
~  
Youngjae is lost. He’s supposed to meet-up with Mark, Jinyoung, and BamBam to watch Jackson, Yugyeom and Jaebum play but the crowd is so big that Youngjae just decided to text them to just meet up later after the game. Youngjae settled himself at the side which is not too far away not to see anything. The game is already starting and he sees Jaebum running towards the other side of the court. Jackson got the ball and passed it to Jaebum who took the shot effortlessly and of course, it went inside the rim. The whole gym went wild and Youngjae can feel pride swell on his chest.  
“Oh my goodness, that was so hot.” A voice said and Youngjae turned to see a pretty cute girl fanning herself.  
“Shut up. You’re obviously not his type.” Another girl says, rolling her eyes. Youngjae recognized the girl as his classmate from one of his majors. He believed her name was Hanyeol. “Oh, look who we have here. The epitome of Im Jaebum’s opposite.” Hanyeol wickedly says.  
“What?” Youngjae asks in a tiny voice.  
“See? I remember you from our Composition class. You’re the one who always trips and stutters. Look at Jaebum-oppa. He’s out-going, talented and perfectly handsome. He’s not a loser like you.” Hanyeol points out, batting her thick eyelashes. “I never even get it why someone like Mark Tuan wants to become your friend.”  
“I…” Youngjae opens his mouth to fire something back but he can’t He’s not picking a fight with a girl. The gym was once agin filled with noise and Youngjae used this distraction to escape. He went out of the gym and went to find a perfect corner to sit in. He can’t fight back the tears coming from his eyes. He knew she was right. He’s bottled it all up inside him and now someone had pointed everything out. He felt so bad. Youngjae stares at his phone and dialled up BamBam’s number.  
“Hyung! Where are you? The crowds so crazy I can’t even catch a glimpse of you!” BamBam yells when he answered the phone.  
“I… I just got out. I felt a bit dizzy inside. Probably because of too much people. I’m going back to the dorms. Just tell Jinyoung-hyung and Mark-hyung. Don’t worry about me, though. Just a little headache, is all, okay?” Youngjae says through the phone, trying not to let BamBam hear his coarse voice from crying.  
“Are you sure, hyung?” BamBam asks worriedly.  
“I just told you not to worry, right?” Youngjae smiles a little, “I’ll be fine Bam.”  
“Okay. Be safe and get well soon!” BamBam replies and Youngjae ended the call.  
~  
Youngjae’s eyesight was blocked by a pair of hands. He tried to struggle away from the stranger’s grip but he’s unsuccessful, like always.  
“Youngjae-ah. I haven’t seen you after the practice game.” Jaebum says before letting Youngjae go. “The others were there but you weren’t.”  
The library was almost empty and silent. Youngjae sighs and turns to Jaebum.  
“I was feeling ill. I stayed for a bit though. You were good.” Youngjae smiled apologetically and Jaebum smiled shyly at him, pink color shading his cheeks.  
“Thanks.” Jaebum replies. “How about let’s take some lunch? I’m starving and I’ve told Mrs. Kim that I’ll take you out for lunch.”  
“But-” Youngjae starts but Jaebum hushed him with a finger on his lips.  
“Come on.” Jaebum says and pulls Youngjae with him.  
~  
Jaebum led Youngjae to their table and sat opposite him. Jinyoung would probably tell him that McDonald’s is pretty classy to take a date to sarcastically but this isn’t a date and Jaebum just want to enjoy some friendly company (Jinyoung would probably smack him at that, too).  
Youngjae talked animatedly with bright eyes and Jaebum could listen to him all day. Jaebum took note of how Youngjae’s hands make gestures when he’s too engaged in telling stories. He also took a liking of Youngjae’s mole under his eye. Honestly, this guy is driving him insane.  
“Hi, Jaebum-oppa.” A voice calls. Youngjae stops talking and turned to Jaebum expectantly. “Oppa?”  
Jaebum finally notices the girl in front of them with a candy-sweet smile and a finger curling the ends of her hair.  
“Hi…uh…” Honestly, Jaebum doesn’t know who she is.  
“It’s me, Hanyeol, remember?” the girl says.  
“Oh. Hi. Hanyeol…” Jaebum smiles but he doesn’t have a clue who that girl is.  
“See you around, then. Just stopped by to say hi.” The girl, Hanyeol, waved a shy hand and hurried out of the store.  
“I didn’t know you knew Hanyeol.” Youngjae says weakly and Jaebum raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“I don’t even know who she is, though.” Jaebum tells him with a chuckle.  
“Well, she’s a pretty girl.” Youngjae replies. “Hard not to notice.” Jaebum frowns at that.  
“But I haven’t so that’s that.” Jaebum states.  
“I believe she’s a loyal member of your fans club. Saw her cheering loudly for you at the practice game before I went home yesterday.” Youngjae says.  
“What? I have a fans club?” Jaebum snorts at the idea.  
“Yeah. I’m pretty sure she’s running for president for that club.” Youngjae laughs at Jaebum’s facial expressions.  
“That’s really creepy to have a fan’s club. Shut it, Youngjae. Not funny.”  
“But it is.” Youngjae insists. “I might sign up later to compensate my early departure yesterday.”  
“Oh, you won’t.” Jaebum narrows his eyes.  
“Yes, I will.” Youngjae tells him with a serious face before bursting into laughter. “Okay, okay. I won’t.”  
~  
Youngjae entered his next class with a permanent smile plastered on his face. The class is still half-empty and the professor is still nowhere in sight.  
“What are you doing with Jaebum-oppa?” Hanyeol demands, hands on her waist.  
“We…we’re eating lunch?” Youngjae replies, eyes wide in surprise and fear.  
“But why is he eating with… with someone like you?” Hanyeol asks, eyes narrowing in anger. She was a pretty girl when she was smiling. It’s not a pleasant sight when she was angry, though.  
“We’re friends.” Youngjae explains.  
“But why?” she hissed. “You’re just this loser kid but the cool people decides to play friends with you.”  
“You’re wro-” Youngjae tries but she’s cut by a glare from the girl with perfect white teeth and smooth, silky hair.  
“Ah, I get it.” She smirks. “They pity you.”  
“What?”  
“They pity you. That is why they chose to be your ‘friends’. But you know what? They probably hate you secretly. They just can’t get rid of you because they. pity. you.” Hanyeol says with too much venom and as if the words doesn’t cut through Youngjae yet, she poked him on his chest with every word. Youngjae has no idea where the pain was coming from.  
“They’re not like that.” Youngjae whispers.  
“Huh. Mark-oppa probably rolls his eyes at you every time you did something stupid.”  
“No. He won’t.”  
“Jackson-oppa and Jinyong-oppa’s pastime must be laughing at your clumsiness.”  
“Never.”  
“BamBam and Yugyeom probably feels sorry for their hyung too.”  
“They won’t do that.”  
“I’m sure Jaebum thinks of you as a lost case.” Hanyeol laughs like an ugly witch.  
“He won’t do that to me. He’ll not do that to anyone.” Youngjae replies, finally looking up, eyes filled with unshed tears.  
“Ohh, you think? Wait, oh my god…” Hanyeol took a step forward. Some of the people inside the room looked at their way but mostly doesn’t want to do anything with the event and looked away. “Do you have a crush on Jaebum-oppa?” Hanyeol whispers with such haughtiness.  
“N-no… I..” Youngjae can’t find his words.  
“I knew it. I’ve seen you staring at him when he’s not looking. I knew it meant something.” Youngjae is convinced she’s a snake in the past life. “Do you really think he would like someone as ugly as you?”  
“I…”  
“Hanyeol. Stop that.” One of their classmates says with narrowed eyes. “You’re being too much.”  
Hanyeol raised her eyebrows at the girl who spoke. “And who are you to tell me what to do?”  
“One of Jaebum’s assistant editors. I can’t help but hear your words. Might as well report it to boss.” The girl says wickedly and Youngjae looked at her. Hanyeol looked offended and harrumphed to the far side of the classroom. “Hi. I’m Chae. Have a sit. Don’t let that spawn of satan talk you down.” The girl smiled.  
“Thanks. But please don’t tell it to Jaebum-hyung. He already have a lot on his plate. I can’t add to them.” Youngjae begged.  
“Wow, you’re really as kind as what I heard. Shame we just got introduced today. You always sit at the back.” Chae says with a friendly jibe. “Fine. I won’t. But if certain circumstances arrive, I won’t even hesitate.”  
“Thanks.”  
~  
Mark frowns at Youngjae who refused to take a rest from his studies and actually eat. He’d asked a lot of times already what was wrong but Youngjae just shrugs and smiles. Sometimes he will mutter a “nothing” but that just makes Mark believe otherwise.  
After a few days, Jinyoung, Bambam, and Yugyeom also notices it but Youngjae just shrugs them off too. Jackson tries to uplift Youngjae’s mood through his ‘natural stupidity’, as Mark would like to call it, but even his efforts were not effective.  
Jaebum worries all week about what is happening with Youngjae. Jackson sometimes wants to punch him in the face just for his friend to shut up because it’s 2 a.m. in the morning and not everyone doesn’t need sleep, okay?  
The Gloomy Youngjae Days stretched to weeks and Jaebum’s whining doesn’t stop.  
“Jaebum. I know it’s really worrying to see Youngjae like that for a long time but seeing you being like that is like making my stress double.” Jinyoung finally snaps. His tone was calm but Jaebum stops his voice because he knows he’s in real trouble with Jinyoung if he so much utter a word. The door flew open with Chae holding out a tall stack of papers.  
“Heya! Oh. Bad time?” Chae slowly backs away from the two. Both were glaring at something inanimate and it was scary. “Sorry.”  
“No, no. What is that?” Jaebum asks.  
“It’s just, uh… some of the article I’ve edited for you guys. I’ve seen both of you were too busy and stressed so I took the initiative to get the big load from you guys. I hope you don’t mind?” Chae says carefully. Both Jinyoung and Jaebum smiled at her.  
“You’re a gem.” Jinyoung compliments her.  
“Thanks.” Chae replies with a salute. “What’s up with you guys, though? Can I help you guys out?”  
“It’s just… Youngjae. I’ve told you about him, yeah? He’s kinda down lately and it makes us think about it all the time.” Jinyoung explains.  
“Right. He’s sharing some classes with me. When did he become like that?” Chae asks.  
“About a week ago.” Jaebum replies with a pout.  
“A week ago?” Chae asks again and her face showed sudden realization. “I think I know why.”  
“What? Why?” Jaebum demands, standing up from his desk.  
“I kind of promised not to tell you guys. Specially you, Jaebum.” Chae replies with a sorry glance at both of them.  
“Chae. We’re trying not to lose our minds about Youngjae here. We’ve never seen him like that. Ever. He was a really happy kid. Please. Just please tell us what happened.” Jinyoung pleads and he looks like he’s about to cry. Chae looks at Jaebum and he looks the same.  
“Oh my god… I only became friends with him almost a week ago and I’m now breaking his trust.” Chae looks conflicted but the guys’ pleading eyes makes her drop her shoulders and sigh. “Fine.”  
By the end of the story, Jinyoung is full-on sobbing muttering on how anyone could do that to someone, specially to Youngjae. Chae finds Jaebum’s reaction terrifying, though. He’s full-on angry.  
~  
The first basketball game of the season was already intense. Jinyoung looked like a proud mom whenever Yugyeom shoots for three points. Honestly, who wouldn’t? And when their university’s team won, Youngjae’s heart burst in happiness. He was so down lately that the feeling was a bit foreign. BamBam shook his shoulders really hard.  
“That was so awesome, hyung! Have you seen Yugyeommie? Oh my god!” BamBam screams happily.  
“Yes. They were really something.” Youngjae agrees. BamBam hides his disappointment with the lack of intense happiness in Youngjae’s eyes.  
“Come on, let’s congratulate them.” Mark says and they get down from the bleachers and headed to the locker rooms. Youngjae suddenly got nervous. He hasn’t talked to Jaebum for a little over two weeks and he’s walking straight to the lion’s den. It’s not like he doesn’t want to stay friendswith Jaebum because of what Hanyeol said. He’s just not sure how to act in front of Jaebum now.  
Jaebum sees them before they can even enter. He catches Youngjae’s eyes for a second before the younger boy averted his eyes. Jaebum frowns and stood up. He ignored his teammates’ questions on where he was going. He walked towards Youngjae and grabbed his hand. Jaebum led Youngjae to a less crowded spot.  
“You’ve been avoiding me.” Jaebum points out.  
“I’m not.” Youngjae denies but they both know he’s lying.  
“And you’ve been upset most of the time.” Jaebum adds.  
“I’m not.” Youngjae insisted yet again. Jaebum closes his eyes.  
“Oh come on, Youngjae-ah.” Jaebum sighs and his eyes softened when he opened them. “We’re worried about you. Do you have any idea how Jinyoung frets about you? Even Mark barges in our editor’s office just to whine about his best friend having a difficult time.”  
“It’s… I’m sorry.” Youngjae says, tears threatening to form in his eyes.  
“Youngjae,” Jaebum says softly. “How many times should I tell you not to say you’re sorry. You don’t have to be sorry for everything.”  
“But hyung I… I’m a bother, aren’t I?” Youngjae asks quietly.  
“No. Not at all. Never.” Jaebum replies firmly.  
“Jaebum-oppa.” Both boys turned to the girl with wicked intent. “You should keep your distance from Choi Youngjae.”  
“And why should I do that?” Jaebum asks with eyebrows furrowed in a questioning look. He wants to clap himself on his back for not bursting in rage.  
“He has a huge crush on you!” She says and Youngjae wants to be eaten by the earth beneath him. It’s the end. He’s ruined. Hanyeol looks at him with a sickeningly sweet smile.  
“Oh?” Jaebum asks, looking surprised. He’s really proud of himself for doing this calmly. “Is that true, Youngjae-ah?”  
“It is true, oppa.” Hanyeol confirms.  
“Well…” Jaebum pauses and looks at Hanyeol. He wraps an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders. “Thank god! This would be super awkward and uncomfortable if he doesn’t like me back.”  
Hanyeol’s mouth dropped open and Jaebum glared at her. “The next time you say bad things about him, I’m not your only enemy.”  
Hanyeol rushed away, red-faced. Jaebum isn’t sure if it’s because of embarrassment or anger but he doesn’t care.  
Youngjae wiggled his way out of Jaebum’s grip and ran away.  
“Youngjae!” Jaebum calls out but Youngjae doesn’t look back.

  
~

  
_From: Jaebum-hyung_  
 _Can you please meet me at the fields tonight? I really need to talk to you. I’ll be waiting._

  
Youngjae read the text message for a millionth time already. Jaebum sent it four hours ago. It’s already past midnight and he’s still wondering if he should go or not. Mark had already gone to sleep. He was asking Youngjae what happened and why he suddenly disappeared but Youngjae just smiled at him and turned away. He feels guilty about it and he wants to cry and hug Mark and say sorry for everything but he doesn’t. Youngjae turns his back on the wall and his eyes fall down on his study table where the book Jaebum gave is resting. Youngjae suddenly bolts up. He puts on his sneakers and puts his favourite red hoody on. He opens the door and closes it quietly. Ten, he rushed to the fields. Even though he felt that his lungs were burning, he ran as fast as he can. He sees Jaebum’s figure, his back facing Youngjae. Youngjae stops and lets his tears fall down. He slowly walked towards Jaebum until he reached out for him and wrapped Jaebum in a back hug.  
“I’m… I’m not going to say… sorry anymore… because you told me not to… I’m just… gonna tell you… thank you… and you’re…such an…idiot for waiting…outside…even…though it’s…freezing.” Youngjae managed to let out between sobs. His words were muffled and Jaebum took his hand and turned around. Youngjae was so shocked to see him crying too.  
“I’m sorry.” Jaebum says, hugging Youngjae tightly. He tucks Youngjae’s head against his shoulders and kissed the top of his forehead.  
“Don’t say that.” Youngjae replies.  
“I learned from Chae what happened… Jinyoung and I kind of forced her… to say it…god, Youngjae… we would never, ever think of you like that, okay?” Jaebum tells Youngjae who silently nods.  
“I know that. But I still doubted… I mean…”  
“Shhh… you’re perfect. And just so you know, I meant it when I said that I like you. Heck, I’m in love with you. I love every single thing about you. And I’ll point them all out if I need to. I love you so so much and it hurts to see you sad, or worse, cry. Please let me take care of you.” Jaebum confesses and begs. “And those cupcakes and chocolates were from me. It was Jackson’s idea.”  
“Those were from you? You should’ve told me!”  
“You just said ‘leaving their shits on my desk’. How am I supposed to tell you that those were from me?”  
“Jaebum-hyung…” Youngjae’s tears are now because of surprise and happiness. This is all new but he feels invincible so he smiles. It’s been so long that his cheeks hurt. “I love you too, you know?”  
“So that means…” Jaebum lets go of Youngjae to look at his eyes. “You… you will let me be your boyfriend?” Jaebum asks hopefully.  
“Only if you let me be yours.” Youngjae says and Jaebum rolls his eyes and laughs.  
“Of course.”  
~  
If you ask Youngjae what his favourite constellation is, his answer would be Jaebum. Every little thing about this constellation sparkles brighter than any star Youngjae have seen and all those little things makes up the person Youngjae loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~! (Don't hesitate to give me some comments^^)


End file.
